


Rated M for Misunderstanding

by batty_gal



Series: Tresses [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, Hair, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram is fascinated by something that belongs to King Lanzhil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rated M for Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a series of unconnected drabbles with the same theme.

"Just admit it. You're obsessed with it," Lanzhil said, utterly amused at Wolfram's actions. "You can't keep your hands off it."

"I love it," Wolfram said. "It's fascinating."

"What do you love most about it?"

"I love how pulling on it makes it much longer than it normally is. You don't mind if I keep doing this to it, do you?"

"I don't mind at all. It loves to be played with."

Outside the door, a mentally traumatized Gwendal quickly walked off, believing that his little brother Wolfram was doing something far more explicit than playing with King Lanzhil's curl.


End file.
